model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Cosly
Ryan (b. December 31, 2012) is a pureblood wizard from London. He is the son of Damien and Martha Cosly. His mother tragically died when he was young, he has no other family to speak of leaving only him and his father. He was sorted into Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Ryan Cosly Is a 4’9” boy weighing 73 lbs. He has long black hair coming down to just hovering above his shoulders and sun-kissed skin. He has deep brown eyes and is slim yet elegant. Personality Ryan is a quiet and peaceful boy preferring to observe before commenting or passing judgment. He having been kept away from other kids and most people, in general. He is unsure of himself in social interactions even with all the etiquette classes he has been forced to take since he was a boy. He tries not to let this bother him. While he does not speak much, when he does it tends to be clear and crisp with no hint of stutter or unsureness, even if he on the inside he is not. Being the very last of the Cosly line he is determined to be the best example of them possible throwing himself into all study and training offered to him. He is however internally unsure of himself, not knowing if he is up to the task of bringing his family out of its current troubles. In fact, he is not sure if he wants to do it at all and due to this his relationship with his father has become rather strained as of late. Background The Cosly family originally rose to prominence in Egypt where they focused on gaining wealth and influence. The Family was, however, forced to lave Eygpt for long forgotten reasons though family legend states they were cast out after betraying the pharaoh of the time. They slowly made their way deeper and deeper into Europe until they finally found a home in France. There they once more worked hard to become prominent members of society and they succeeded, managing to become wealthy and influential even if not to the level they once were. Disaster struck again in the early nineteen when the current head of the family tried a rather large scam on not only the wizarding population but Gringotts as well. Forced to flee once again they managed to make their way to the UK and hid there for some time waiting for the world to forget all about the Coslys. Ryan was born to Damien Cosly and Martha Cosly and is said to be the last of the Cosly line. Try as they might the Parents never managed to conceive another child and it was due to this and rumors that their enemies were still looking for them that caused Martha to go a touch mad refusing to ever let her only child into any situation that may harm him. This eventually leads to her closing their home above Damiens objections. As Ryan grew and his mother fell deeper into her paranoia he watched as everything they had managed to scrape together was squandered in fruitless attempts to find the “enemies” that likely no longer existed. His mother's health began failing near his seventh birthday and his father fell into despair as the love of his life was slowly consumed by sickness. At the age of nine, his mother died and after a brief period of melancholy, his father decided he owed it to him to prepare him for his role as head of the family. His father used almost all of the families remaining wealth hiring tutors of all sorts and making sure his son was only ever dressed in the finest of things. Finally, his eleventh birthday arrived and with it his Hogwarts letter. His father was fully aware this might be the families final chance to rise above all that had befallen them and made sure his son knew the same. Finally, Ryan Cosly was going to Hogwarts. Since coming to Hogwarts Ryan has made friends with Madison Bennett and Willa Cairns and has taken well to potions. Category:Slytherins Category:Characters Category:Class of 2031 Category:Pure-bloods Category:Males Category:Students